


Family Drama

by BlackNinja



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn has kids, Alternate Universe - K/DA, Crack, F/F, Family Drama, K/DA, Mention of Ahri/Sona, This is my best work yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNinja/pseuds/BlackNinja
Summary: Artoria has found a porn magazine that had an interesting word. Here's a hint it start with a 'P' >;)





	Family Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic idea was from a good friend of mine called fan-child-creation Emiko and Artoria are their idea. Emiko is 17 and Artoria is 13 and are Akalynn's kids. They also made a ship name for Ahri/Sona called SoRi. 
> 
> Here's there tumblr: https://fan-child-creation.tumblr.com/  
> They do amazing art of KDA :)

It was a calm evening Evelynn was in the kitchen making dinner while Akali was watching tv in the living room. Artoria was upstairs looking for her favorite book when she stumbled upon a strange-looking magazine with a woman with no clothes on. Artoria picked up the magazine for a closer look, she turns to the first page of the magazine and was overwhelmed by the imagery shown to her, but she couldn’t put it down. Artoria sat on her older sister’s bed flipping through page after page.

When Artoria came to a halt of a word she has never seen before, so she did the next best thing. She was going to ask her mom about it.  
Artoria walk downstairs to the kitchen with a magazine in hand, the young girl saw her mother chopping up vegetables for the meal she was preparing. 

“Mommy, what is a pussy?” Evelynn stops dead in her tracks and looks back at her young daughter with shock to see that she was holding a magazine in her hands.

“Oh honey, can I please see that magazine your holding?” Artoria handed the magazine over with no hesitation. When Evelynn saw the content of it, her blood started to boil she look back at her innocent daughter.

“Artoria why don’t you go play, while I go talk to your mama.” 

“Okay.” When Artoria was out of sight.

“AKALI!!!!!!!!!” Akali hurried to the kitchen to her screaming wife with concern. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Evelynn tossed the magazine on the countertop.

“Artoria asked me a very strange question, that I thought I would never hear until she was seventeen.” 

“Like what?” Evelynn was getting more to the boiling point.

“look at the damn book!” 

Akali looks towards the magazine on the countertop that’s when she knew she fucked up.

“Uh, you see, uh. I—uhh” Akali looked back at her wife to see her holding the kitchen knife in her hand. Akali wasn’t scared of hardly anything but when it came to a very pissed off Evelynn she feared for her life.

“Well, I’m waiting. What was the reason?” Evelynn said calmly.

Akali look all around for an exit and found none so she did the next best thing.   
“… I need to go make a phone call.” Akali walk out of the kitchen to the house phone and dialed the number that came to mind.

“Hey, Ahri, how’s it going? Uh, remember when you said if I was ever in trouble you would help me out. Well, I’m ‘bout to die.” Akali heard a knife being sharpened coming from the kitchen when the noise was over. That’s when she really knew, she done fuck up.

Akali was still on the line with Ahri as she quickly yelled “SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!” Akali ran as fast as she could to the front door when she saw Eve running full speed to the front door trying to block her in. Akali quickly changed direction to upstairs running towards there bedroom. Once in the room, Akali quickly closed the door and lock it. Giving her enough time to catch her breath. 

Evelynn, however, wasted no time and kicked the door down. Akali screamed looking for the next best thing to protect herself with. Akali pick up a bottle of holy water she kept for good reasons. Tossing a few drops to Evelynn’s way. 

“Really, holy water? That the best you could do?” 

“Well, yeah at the moment.”

Meanwhile:   
Ahri driving at high speed to Akali and Evelynn’s house knowing she wasn’t going to make it in time she hoped Akali would survive until she got there. 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUUUUUUUCK” traffic was a bitch.

“WHAT THE FUCK MOVE BITCH, IM TRYING TO SAVE MY BEST FRIEND FROM DYING BY THE HANDS OF HER FUCKING INSANE WIFE!” Ahri honks her horn at the truck in front of her.

Back at the Akalynn house-hold: 

Screams were heard throughout the house. Akali managed to escape the bedroom to the kitchen and was now throwing plates at Evelynn because somehow Evelynn managed to get Akali’s blades making her scarier. 

“Back off Eve, Please I can explain!!!” Evelynn moved to cover from the incoming plates.

“How so! When you are throwing my good plates at me!!!” Akali threw another plate at Evelynn.

“It’s either me or the plates, and I choose the plates!!!!” Akali threw her last plate at Evelynn before hauling ass to the dining room area.  
“Fucking little shit wait until I come over there, I will fucking murder you!!”

“YOU GOT TO CATCH ME FIRST!!!!” Evelynn jump over the dining table on to Akali knocking them both down to the floor.

When Emiko got home, she knew something was off, she fished for her keys to the house. When she entered the house, everything looked a fucking mess, it was as if a tornado came through the house. 

Emiko was alarmed to see her baby sister sitting on the couch with a black and red magazine. 

“Hey, what happened here?” Artoria looks up from the magazine to her sibling.

“What is a pussy?” Emiko was so shook she had to lean against the wall for support. 

“Shit. I should have hidden it better.” Emiko whispered to herself. 

“Uh never mind that you shouldn’t be reading stuff like that.” Emiko grabs the magazine from her sister and hides it in her backpack when they heard a knock at the door and saw their auntie Ahri walk in.

“Hey, kids—Holy shit what the fuck happened here it looks like a fucking war zone the fuck.”

“Language auntie foxy,” Artoria said with a frown.

“Yeah, Language.” Emiko agreed.

“Yeah, Yeah, sorry. How about we get out of here and go get some ice cream?”

“Yeah, ice cream!”

“Fuck it, I’m down.”

“Great let’s go.” 

The three left the house of chaos getting into Ahri’s car going to their favorite ice spot. Once they made it to the place and got the ice cream Ahri drove them to a cliffside with a beautiful view of the sunset.

“How about you girls spend the night over at my place while your moms settle their issues?”  
Emiko and Artoria didn’t hesitate to give Ahri an answer for her offer. 

They ended up over at Sona & Ahri’s house having a good time watching movies and playing video games. Emiko told Cherry everything that happened when she got home. Cherry laughed at that.

“So basically it was all your fault,” Cherry said.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Cherry mouthed a wow. They resumed playing Mortal Kombat X together.

Meanwhile at the Akalynn house-hold: Sex. A whole lot of sex on the dining room table surrounded by rubble and clothes scatted everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading c:


End file.
